PTV1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
March 4-10, 2019 Weekdays * 4 am - EZ Shop * 5 am - The Morning Show * 8 am - Bitag Live * 9 am - Chinese: FM2 News * 9:30 am - DOSTv: Science for the People * 10 am - ** Radyo Pilipinas Anime and Tokusatsu (Mon-Fri) ** ASEAN Documentaries (Tue-Thu) * 10:30 am - Radyo Pilipinas Anime and Tokusatsu (Tue-Thu) * 11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres & STL) * 11:15 am - ** ASEAN Documentaries (Mon) ** ASEAN Documentaries (Fri) (with Malacañang Press Conference) * 11:45 am - ASEAN Documentaries (Tue-Thu) * 12 nn - Linya ng Pagbabago (Fri) * 1 pm - Japanese: Radyo Pilipinas Dos Balita * 2 pm - ** Mon-Thu: Radyo Pilipinas Dos Anime and Tokusatsu (Japanese) ** Fri: Damayan Ngayon * 3 pm - Radyo Pilipinas Dos Asianovelas (Japanese) * 4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres & STL) * 4:15 pm - ** Nationwide: Lumad TV ** Cordillera (Baguio) (until 5 pm): Radyo Pilipinas Balita North Luzon ** Davao (until 5 pm): Radyo Pilipinas Balita Mindanao * 4:30 pm - ** ASEAN Spotlight TV (Mon-Wed-Fri) ** ASEAN My City, My Love (Thu) * 5:30 pm - Radyo Pilipinas Sports * 6 pm - Radyo Pilipinas Balita * 7 pm - ** Mon-Thu: Radyo Pilipinas Asianovelas ** Fri: Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (Live) * 8 pm - ** Mon: Salaam TV ** Tue: Public Eye ** Wed: Insider Exclusive Kapihan ** Thu: Iskoolmates ** Fri: GSIS Members' Hour * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (Lotto & STL) * 9:30 pm - English: FM1 News * 10:30 pm - ** Mon: BizNews ** Tue: Marco Polo: Ang Makabagong Paglalakbay ** Wed: Images of Japan ** Thu: Bagong Bayani TV ** Fri: Kasangga Mo ang Langit / Biyaheng Langit * 11 pm - ** Tue: Japan Video Topics ** Fri: Pros & Cons with Usec. Joel Sy Egco * 11:30 pm - Oras ng Himala * 12:30 am to 1 am - PNA Newsroom RADYO PILIPINAS NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 8 am (Chinese), 12 nn (Japanese), 2 pm (Filipino), 8 pm (English) RADYO PILIPINAS NEWSBREAK MINDANAO (Bisaya) AIRING TIMES: 11 am, 4 pm RADYO PILIPINAS NEWSBREAK CORDILLERA (Ilocano) AIRING TIMES: 10 am, 3 pm Saturday * 4 am - Oras ng Himala * 5 am - Soldiers of Christ * 6 am - Radyo Pilipinas Dos Blockbusters (Japanese) * 8 am - Yan Ang Marino * 8:30 am - Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas * 9:30 am - Mag-Agri Tayo * 10:30 am - ASEAN Documentaries * 11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres & STL) * 11:15 am - Sagisag Kultura TV * 12:15 pm - Cabinet Report sa Teleradyo (Replay) * 1:15 pm - ASEAN Documentaries * 2 pm - Auto Review * 2:30 pm - Japan Video Topics * 3 pm - Iskoolmates (replay) * 4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres & STL) * 4:15 pm - Images of Japan * 5 pm - Magandang Gabi Pilipinas With Ceasar Soriano * 6 pm - Radyo Pilipinas Balita Weekend * 7 pm - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 7:30 pm - Crime Desk * 8 pm - Bitag: New Generation * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (Lotto & STL) * 9:30 pm - ASEAN My City, My Love * 10:30 pm to 12 mn - Jesus Miracle Crusade RADYO PILIPINAS NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 10 am, 11:15 am, 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm, 5 pm Sunday * 4 am - Japan Video Topics * 4:30 am - The Key of David * 5 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass * 6 am - Lumad TV * 7 am - Radyo Pilipinas Blockbusters * 9 am - Sammy and Jimie * 9:30 am - Sagisag Kultura TV * 10:30 am - Buhay Pinoy * 11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres & STL) * 11:15 am - The Doctor is In: Made More Fun (season 7) (Season Finale) * 11:45 am - Lumad TV * 12 nn - Tulay: Bridging People, Business and Government for Unity, Peace and Prosperity * 1 pm - S.M.E. Go! Powered by Go Negosyo * 2 pm - ASEAN Documentaries * 2:30 pm - Miss Amore Philippines 2019 * 4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres & STL) * 4:15 pm - ASEAN Documentaries * 5 pm - Isyu One-On-One With Ceasar Soriano * 6 pm - Radyo Pilipinas Balita Weekend * 7 pm - GSIS Members' Hour (replay) * 8 pm - Saludo: Pagpupugay sa Bayaning Pilipino * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (Lotto & STL) * 9:30 pm - Salaam TV * 10 pm - Public Eye (replay) * 11 pm to 12 mn - Oras ng Himala RADYO PILIPINAS NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 10 am, 11:15 am, 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm, 5 pm Source: http://mainportal.ptv.ph/program/, Program Schedule Bumpers and Social Media Updates Programs are subject to change without prior notice Program interruptions and pre-emptions are expected in case of presidential coverage Category:Program Schedule Category:People's Television Network Category:PTV Cordillera Category:PTV Davao